Gravity
by Tabifangirl
Summary: Yixing sudah belajar banyak dari hubungan dirinya dengan Joonmyeon di masa lalu. Maka dari itu, ia bisa memberi nasehat pada Chanyeol yang baru saja patah hati karena putus cinta dengan seorang Byun Baekhyun. Former lover! SuLay feat. Broken! ChanBaek. SULAY. EXO. AU. OOC. One Shot


Gravity

.

.

.

.

.

Summary: Yixing sudah belajar banyak dari hubungan dirinya dengan Joonmyeon di masa lalu. Maka dari itu, ia bisa memberi nasehat pada Chanyeol yang baru saja patah hati karena putus cinta dengan seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Former lover! SuLay feat. Broken! ChanBaek. SULAY. EXO. AU. OOC.

Karakter hanya milik Tuhan, Keluarga, Orang Tua, SMEnt, dan dirinya sendiri.

Mohon maaf apabila ada kejadian atau nama yang serupa, bukan merupakan unsur kesengajaan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Melepaskanlah dengan baik. Bukan semata-mata agar tidak ada rasa yang menggantung di antara kedua belah pihak. Namun, agar kelak kebersamaan yang sudah, tidak menjadi penyesalan bagi yang satu dan lainnya." – Aksarannyta

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Seoul, 24 April 2017. 15:30 PM KST**_

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama," ucap Yixing begitu dirinya tiba di café bernuansa klasik tersebut.

"Tidak kok. Aku baru saja datang."

"Uhm. Aku duduk ya?" Yixing meminta izin, yang sebenarnya tidak begitu perlu, sebelum mengambil tempat di kursi kosong yang ada di hadapan Joonmyeon, mantan kekasihnya.

"Jadi, ada apa kau mengajakku bertemu?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Kita sudah lama tak berjumpa, apa kau tak merindukanku?"

"Yang benar, Joonmyeon?" yang lebih muda menatap curiga pada lelaki di hadapannya, "Biasanya kau menghubungiku jika sedang dalam masalah?"

"Benar, Yixing. Aku tidak sedang ada masalah."

"Kok aku tak percaya ya?"

Joonmyeon memutar bola matanya malas, "Apa aku harus punya masalah dulu baru boleh bertemu denganmu?"

"Tidak sih," Yixing mengendikkan bahunya, "Ya sudah kalau begitu."

"Oh iya, kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Joonmyeon begitu seorang _waiter_ menghampiri mereka sembari membawa dua buah buku menu.

" _Lemon tea_ dan _chocolate cake_ saja," tanpa perlu repot-repot membuka buku yang disodorkan padanya, Yixing sudah langsung membuat keputusan dengan mudah. Karena ini bukan pertama kalinya ia datang kemari. Café ini begitu akrab di ingatannya, tempat ini adalah saksi dimana kencan pertama dirinya dan Joonmyeon dilaksanakan beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kami pesan 2 gelas _lemon tea_ , _chocolate cake_ , dan juga _cheese cake_."

"Dua gelas _lemon tea_ , _chocolate cake_ , dan _cheese cake_ ," ulang pemuda berbaju hitam tersebut sembari mencatat pesanan di buku yang ia bawa, "Ada yang bisa saya bantu lagi, Tuan?"

"Tidak ada, terima kasih."

"Baiklah," _Waiter_ itu mengangguk, "Mohon tunggu sebentar, Tuan. Terima kasih." Kemudian pergi dari hadapan Yixing dan Joonmyeon.

"Apa kau sehat?" tanya Yixing sembari menempelkan punggung tangannya di dahi sang mantan kekasih.

"Aku sehat," Joonmyeon menepis tangan Yixing, "Kenapa memangnya?"

"Kau agak aneh hari ini."

"Aneh bagaimana?"

"Pertama," Yixing mengacungkan jari telunjuknya, "Kau tiba-tiba mengajakku bertemu tanpa alasan yang pasti. Kedua, kau memesan _lemon tea_ yang pada dasarnya adalah teh!"

"Lho, apa yang salah dengan itu?"

"Tidak ada," pemuda yang bermarga Zhang menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tapi seingatku kau tak begitu menyukai teh. Dan biasanya lebih memilih kopi."

"Oh itu. Sejak kita putus, aku sudah jarang minum kopi."

"Kenapa?"

"Entahlah," kini giliran Joonmyeon untuk mengendikkan bahunya, "Kupikir karena kopi selalu mengingatkanku padamu, pada masa lalu kita."

"Apa- itu artinya kau ingin melupakan semuanya, Joonmyeon?"

"Tidak! Bukan begitu-"

"Ini pesanannya, Tuan. Silahkan di nikmati." Pelayan tadi kembali lagi dengan sebuah nampan di tangannya.

"Terima kasih," ucap Yixing dan Joonmyeon bersamaan.

Seakan melupakan suasana tak mengenakkan yang baru saja mereka lewati, kini keduanya terhanyut dengan sajiannya masing-masing.

"Yixing," lelaki yang lebih tua akhir memecah keheningan yang sudah melingkupi keduanya selama hampir 5 menit, "Sebenarnya aku-"

Namun sayang, ucapan Joonmyeon terpotong oleh suara nyaring dari ponsel milik Yixing _._

 _Careless careless_

 _Shoot anonymous anonymous_

 _Heartless, mind less_

 _No one who cares about me_

 _( EXO – MAMA )_

" _Hello_?"

"Aku ada di café dekat kampus kita dulu."

Joonmyeon menghela napas sepelan mungkin. Sepertinya akan ada penganggu yang datang.

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Bersama Joonmyeon."

"Datang saja."

Yang baru saja disebut namanya hanya menoleh sekilas, tak begitu berminat untuk memperhatikan apa yang Yixing bicarakan dan lebih memilih untuk memakan _cheese cake_ miliknya.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan."

"Iya, sama-sama," Yixing mengangguk lalu memasukkan kembali ponsel itu ke dalam saku jaket yang dipakainya.

"Siapa?" tanya Joonmyeon.

"Chanyeol. Dia bilang ingin menemuiku. Ada sesuatu yang ingin dibicarakan. Jadi ku suruh saja supaya datang kesini, kau tak apa _'kan_?"

"Hn." Joonmyeon mendengus dan Yixing hanya bisa terkekeh geli melihatnya.

 _10 menit_

 _15 menit_

 _20 menit_

Tak perlu menunggu lama hingga akhirnya Chanyeol sampai tempat dimana Yixing berada.

"Xing _Ge_ , aku baru saja putus dengan Baekhyun," adu Chanyeol tanpa basa-basi terlebih dahulu, "Oh! _Annyeong_ Joonmyeon _hyeong_." Ucap pemuda dengan tinggi lebih dari 180 cm itu saat menyadari ada orang lain di samping _Gege_ -nya.

" _Annyeong._ " Balas Joonmyeon sekenanya.

Chanyeol tersenyum maklum, tapi tak ingin repot-repot meminta maaf karena datang di saat yang tidak tepat.

"Silahkan duduk, Chanyeol- _ah_."

"Terima kasih _Ge_."

"Kau mau pesan apa?" tawar Yixing.

"Aku sedang tak ingin makan apapun, _Ge_."

"Aku tak menerima penolakan."

Setelahnya, Yixing memanggil seorang _waiter_ yang kebetulan berdiri tak jauh dari mejanya memesankan secangkir cokelat panas untuk adiknya yang satu itu.

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku putus dengan Baekhyun, _Ge_." Jawab Chanyeol. Penuh nada keputus-asaan dalam suaranya.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Ya bisa saja. Memang aku yang salah awalnya."

"Coba ceritakan dulu dari awal supaya aku mengerti."

Chanyeol mengangguk, lalu menceritakan semua dari awal dan memastikan tak ada bagian yang terlewat sedikitpun. Mulai dari kesalahan yang ia perbuat, bagaimana mereka bisa bertengkar, hingga berujung putusnya hubungan yang telah mereka bina begitu lama.

Yixing sendiri lebih memilih untuk memperhatikan cerita lelaki yang lahir 1 tahun setelahnya itu dengan seksama. Yang tanpa sadar membuat dirinya mengacuhkan Joonmyeon.

"Kau pasti tahu bahwa segala sesuatu yang kau perbuat memiliki resiko tersendiri," ucap Yixing begitu Chanyeol selesai dengan ceritanya, "Baik atau buruk. Dan mungkin, putusnya kalian adalah balasan atas perbuatanmu kemarin itu."

"Ya, mungkin."

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Yixing bertanya pada Chanyeol, tapi matanya mengarah pada Joonmyeon.

Pemuda yang bernama lengkap Park Chanyeol itu menggelengkan kepalanya lemah, "Tidak."

Yixing mengusap pundak pemuda di hadapannya. Pertanyaan itu sebenarnya tak butuh jawaban, tapi ia hanya sekedar ingin memastikan.

Chanyeol menghela napas lalu menyesap cokelat yang masih mengepulkan asap dari cangkirnya, "Aku benar-benar tidak sedang dalam keadaan yang baik."

" _Is there any thing I can do for you_?"

"Kurasa tidak."

Yixing mengangguk, tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi, "Baiklah kalau begitu."

" _Ge_."

"Hm?"

"Aku menginginkan Baekhyun."

"Apa dia menginginkanmu?"

"Entahlah," bahu Chanyeol merosot, "Aku tak tahu."

"Jika memang dia jodohmu, apapun yang terjadi, percayalah, ia pasti akan kembali padamu."

"Lalu sekarang aku harus apa?"

" _Move on_."

"Bagaimana caranya untuk _move on_?"

"Biarkan aku yang menjawabnya," ucap Joonmyeon yang berhasil membuat dua pasang mata disana menatap ke arahnya.

"Ini urusan laki-laki," sambung pemuda bermarga Kim itu.

" _Ya!_ Aku juga laki-laki!" Seru Yixing tak terima.

"Kau sudah bicara dari tadi. Sekarang istirahatlah dan makan _cake_ mu itu sebelum ia meleleh."

"Pft. Ya sudah. Terserah," Yixing mengembungkan pipinya lalu memotong kue di hadapannya dengan sadis.

"Berhenti mengharapkannya. Berhenti mencarinya. Jangan buka profil nya di sosial media. Jangan galau."

" _Stalk_ itu apa? Aku dimana?" Racau lelaki paling muda di meja itu.

"Tsk," Joonmyeon berdecih. Yixing memutar bola matanya.

"Mungkin lebih baik aku pura-pura bahagia saja."

"Sampai kau lupa bahwa kau sedang berpura-pura," timpal Yixing.

"Sibukkan dirimu dengan hal yang bermanfaat. Jangan terlalu banyak memikirkan dia."

"Aku mau memikirkan Yixing _ge_ saja kalau begitu." Ujar Chanyeol polos yang mendapatkan hadiah tatapan tajam dari seorang Kim Joonmyeon.

"Aku terbiasa bersamanya."

"Mulai dari sekarang, biasakan dirimu tanpa kehadirannya."

"Aku masih menyayanginya."

Joonmyeon menumpukan dagu di kedua lengannya, "Ya, aku mengerti. Bagaimanapun aku pernah ada di posisimu."

"Tapi-"

"Aku belum selesai. Dengarkan saja dulu."

Chanyeol menghela napas dan menarik kembali kata-kata yang sudah siap keluar dari mulutnya.

"Aku, sebagai seorang lelaki. Mau sesayang apapun pada seseorang, jika harga diriku sudah ia jatuhkan dengan cara memutuskanku terlebih dulu, akan kurelakan ia. Meskipun akhirnya itu membuatku sakit juga."

"Egomu besar juga, _Hyeong_." Gumam Chanyeol.

Yixing mencibir, "Begitulah ia."

"Awalnya mungkin akan terasa sulit. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Relakan saja. Karena ku pikir, jika ia memang ingin tetap tinggal. Tak seharusnya ia minta putus padamu."

"Aku sebenarnya tak ingin berpisah dengan Baekhyun, _Hyeong_."

"Tapi kan sekarang sudah terjadi? Kalaupun kau mau, coba saja ajak dia untuk kembali padamu."

"Aku sudah mencobanya, dan seperti dugaanku, jawabannya adalah tidak." Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya asal. Jelas sekali pemuda itu sedang bingung dan juga frustasi.

"Cari penggantinya."

"Aku belum siap."

"Kalau menunggu siap, kapan kau akan siap?"

"Entahlah."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu," Joonmyeon menghempaskan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi yang ia duduki.

"Aku tak ingin menjadikan orang lain sebagai pelarian."

"Tapi terkadang pelarian itu perlu, Chanyeol- _ah_. Kau takkan tahu sampai seberapa lama ia akan mengisi hatimu, ' _kan_?"

"Aku tak terburu-buru mencari yang baru, _Hyeong_."

"Aku mengerti maksud baikmu. Tapi cobalah untuk membuka mata dan hatimu. Banyak orang di luar sana yang lebih baik, yang juga mau denganmu."

"Tapi aku hanya ingin Baekhyun, bagaimana?"

"Kau inginkan dia atas dasar cinta atau obsesi?"

"Cinta, kurasa?" jawab Chanyeol. Dari suaranya terdengar suatu ketidakyakinan atas ucapannya sendiri.

"Kalau begitu, terserah padamu saja. Aku sudah mengingatkan. Keputusan tetap ada di tanganmu."

Diam-diam Yixing mendengarkan pembicaraan mantan kekasih dan adiknya itu, "Apa aku semenyedihkan ini saat putus dengan Joonmyeon dulu?" ucapnya dalam hati.

"Rasanya sakit sekali. Seperti ada bagian diriku yang hilang," Chanyeol menaruh tangannya tepat di atas kain yang menutupi dadanya.

"Iya, aku mengerti," Joonmyeon berucap sembari menatap Yixing dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Setelahnya, pemuda itu menyesap _lemon tea_ yang masih tersisa setengah bagian di gelasnya lalu membisu. Bukan bermaksud untuk bersikap arogan, ia hanya mencoba untuk membangun kembali percaya diri dan harga diri Chanyeol sebagai seorang laki-laki.

"Aku sudah mencoba untuk melupakannya, tapi saat aku hampir saja lupa, dia datang dan menghancurkan semuanya."

"Hanya sekedar mengingatkan, bahwa terkadang ada orang yang senang menarik ulur perasaan orang lain seperti itu," Lagi-lagi Yixing mengusap pundak yang lebih muda, berharap dapat menyalurkan ketabahan dari lengannya itu, "Kau harus kuat, Chanyeol- _ah_. Tentukan apa yang mau kau lakukan. Jangan mudah goyah."

Mungkin, orang akan berpikir Yixing mendukung perpisahan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Padahal sebenarnya tidak. Apalagi karena keduanya sudah ia anggap seperti adik sendiri. Ia hanya ingin pemuda di hadapannya tegar, bahkan mungkin jika bisa, kembali cerita seperti sedia kala. Karena putus cinta bukanlah akhir dari dunia.

"Kau tahu, Chanyeol- _ah_?" Yixing memainkan cangkir yang hampir kosong di tangannya, "Aku memiliki seorang mantan kekasih. Dulu, aku sangat menyayanginya. Hingga kupikir _I will never be able to love someone else the way I loved him_. Tapi kami putus, di usia hubungan kami yang ke 17 bulan dan 21 hari. Awalnya aku sedih, sangat sedih. Waktu yang kami jalani selama itu terasa tak ada artinya sama sekali."

 _Uhuk!_

Joonmyeon tersedak.

"Mau tahu apa alasannya?" Chanyeol mengangguk, "Bosan. Sebuah alasan klasik, namun bisa menyelesaikan masalah. Benarkan Joonmyeon?" Yixing menatap mantan kekasihnya itu tepat di kedua matanya.

"Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, sudah tak ada yang bisa kami lakukan. Jadi, dengan berat hati ku relakan dia. Karena ku pikir, jika ia ingin bertahan, seharusnya ia akan tetap tinggal dan mengajakku untuk mencari cara supaya hubungan kami berjalan lebih baik. Tapi kenyataan tak selalu berjalan sesuai harapan. Ia menyerah dan lebih memilih untuk mencari penggantiku."

Senyum sendu yang mulanya menghiasi wajah Yixing kini berganti menjadi sebuah senyum kelegaan, "Tapi kau lihat sendiri, ' _kan_? Aku masih bisa hidup meskipun tak ada dirinya lagi di sisiku. Sepertinya aku harus mengucapkan ' _thank you for letting me go'_ padanya."

" _How does it feel, Ge_?"

"Putus dengan mantan kekasihmu itu."

"Sebuah rasa sesak yang melegakan. Sakit yang menyenangkan. Mengetahui aku tak perlu lagi bertahan pada suatu hubungan yang sudah tak ingin lagi dipertahankan."

"Hm. Begitu ya?"

"Iya."

Terdiam sesaat, "Aku mengerti," Chanyeol mengepalkan kedua tangannya di atas meja, "sepertinya aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang." Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar, "Terima kasih banyak, Joonmyeon _hyeong_ , Yixing _ge_."

"Sama-sama, _didi_."

"Senang bisa membantumu, Chanyeol- _ah_."

"Supaya kau lebih tenang, sekarang tarik napas lalu hembuskan pelan-pelan."

Chanyeol menuruti ucapan Yixing, ia melakukan hal tersebut hingga dirasa sesak di dadanya telah menguap sebagian.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih. Untuk segala nasehat dan semangat yang kalian berikan. Kini aku merasa lebih baik."

"Iya iya."

"Aku pamit pulang ya, _hyeongdeul_?"

"Iya, lagipula ini sudah hampir malam. Hati-hati di jalan!"

"Tentu! Sampai jumpa Joonmyeon _hyeong_ , Yixing _ge_!"

"Sampai jumpa!"

"Chanyeol-ah!" panggil Yixing sebelum Chanyeol benar-benar meninggalkan tempat itu, "Semangat!" ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya di udara sembari tersenyum lebar, yang dibalas dengan gerakan yang sama oleh Chanyeol.

Begitu bayangan sang adik sudah menghilang di balik pintu keluar, Yixing mendesah lega. Entah mengapa ia rasa sesuatu yang selama ini mengganjal di hatinya sudah menguap pergi entah kemana.

"Apa-apaan itu tadi?" ucap Joonmyeon tiba-tiba.

Yixing mengernyitkan dahinya tak mengerti, "Apanya yang apa?"

"17 bulan 21 hari."

"Oh itu," pemuda yang bermarga Zhang mengangkat bahunya acuh tak acuh, "Bukan apa-apa."

"Apanya yang bukan apa-apa!? Jelas ada maksud lain dalam ucapanmu itu."

"Tidak ada maksud apapun. Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang aku rasakan." Yixing membalas tatapan tajam yang Joonmyeon berikan kepadanya, "Oh! Sepertinya aku tahu!" ucapnya dengan nada mengejek.

"Apa?"

"Kau merasa tersindir, begitu?"

"T-tidak."

"Jangan mencoba membohongiku, Kim Joonmyeon."

"Aku tidak merasa tersindir, Yixing!"

"Lalu apa?"

"Kau takkan mengerti."

"Aku mengerti, Joonmyeon."

"Kau tak akan mengerti Yixing!" tanpa sadar Joonmyeon meninggikan suaranya.

"Coba katakan, bagian mana yang tak ku mengerti? Jelaskan!"

Yixing menggeram kesal. Setelah sekian lama berpisah, kenapa mereka masih saja bisa bertengkar karena masalah 'mengerti dan tak mengerti' seperti itu?

Joonmyeon menunduk dan bergumam pelan, "Dengan mengucapkan hal itu, kau hanya akan semakin membuatku merasa bersalah."

"Bersalah apa?"

"Entahlah."

"Nah. Disini letak kesalahanmu. Kau tak bisa menjelaskan apa yang salah, tapi memposisikan diriku sebagai orang yang bersalah. Dan akhirnya kau sendiri yang marah. Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan itu bagus?!"

Untuk sepersekian detik napas Joonmyeon tertahan di ujung tenggorokannya. Ditambah dengan setitik rasa nyeri yang tiba-tiba menyerang.

"Berhenti bersikap seakan kau mengerti segalanya."

"Bukan seakan, aku memang mengerti semuanya!"

"Tsk. Kau tak pernah berubah ya?"

"Iya, aku memang tak pernah berubah. Ada masalah dengan itu, Kim Joonmyeon?"

"Ada."

"Aku tak peduli," Yixing mengendikkan bahu sembari tertawa merendahkan, "Oh iya, satu hal lagi. Bagus kau menyadari itu. Karena memang kau yang salah."

Ucap Yixing dengan dingin sebelum pergi meninggalkan café itu. Meninggalkan Joonmyeon dan juga janji mereka yang tak terlaksana.

"Niatku mengajakmu bertemu adalah untuk memperbaiki hubungan kita. Bukan malah membuatnya semakin rumit," Joonmyeon mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia hanya bisa menatap punggung Yixing yang semakin menjauh dari pandangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

.

Jadi, saya dapat inspirasi buat cerita ini waktu ada teman yang curhat karena dia baru putus. Maaf kalau _feel_ nya kurang berasa. Tapi, semoga kalian suka.

[ Oh iya, sebentar lagi mau pengumuman PMDK. Saya mohon do'anya semoga lolos di jurusan yang saya inginkan. Dan kalau nggak lolos, saya minta do'a dan/atau aamiinnya supaya saya bisa melewati SMB dengan lancar. Ehe terima kasih : D

Berhubung sebentar lagi bulan Ramadhan. Saya mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan, baik yang disengaja maupun tidak disengaja. Semoga bulan Ramadhan ini membawa berkah bagi kita semua dan shaum kita diterima oleh Allah SWT. Aamiin. ]

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review ^^~ Saya menerima kritik dan saran yang bersifat membangun.

Sampai jumpa /o


End file.
